Mayor Humdinger
Mayor Humdinger is the mayor of Foggy Bottom and the main antagonist of PAW Patrol. He is the rival of Mayor Goodway, the mayor of Adventure Bay. He thinks he is the best at everything as seen in "Pup Pup and Away" and tries to outdo everyone at everything (especially Mayor Goodway). After his nephew Harold showed him his new found super powers, thanks to the Mighty Meteor, Mayor Humdinger decided to get the meteor for himself and gain super powers too. However, the plan went wrong after the Mighty Pups got involved, which caused him to retreat, leaving his nephew to be captured by the Mighty Pups. However, Harold revealed his accomplishments, capturing both the Mighty Meteor and Ryder and taking over the Lookout to him, but as Mayor Humdinger told his nephew to tap into the meteor's inner power to give him powers, Harold revealed his traitorous nature, revealing that he wanted to rule Adventure Bay. After Harold lost his powers, Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew started searching for a fragment of the meteor, just so Mayor Humdinger can get super powers. However, after Harold found a fragment and he regained his powers, with the Kittens gaining their powers for the first time, he was left out of his nephews evil plan, twice after Harold found the fragment after it fell into the ocean. He was also frozen solid by his nephew when he tested out his freeze ray on him. Soon, while Harold was still stuck in the Arctic after his latest defeat at the paws of the Mighty Pups, Mayor Humdinger fished a block of ice from the water outside his lair in Foggy Bottom, which contained a piece of the Mighty Meteor. However, instead of gaining super powers like the Mighty Pups, his Kittens, Harold, and Ladybird, the energy of the meteor fragment turned him into a big, purple giant called the "Mega Mayor" by Katie and Ryder when he arrived in Adventure Bay looking for his cats, sort of a combination of Hulk (due to his limited vocabulary, size, and strength) and Thanos (due to his purple skin color). But after he lost the fragment, Mayor Humdinger couldn't remember ever having super powers or turning into his "Mega Mayor" form. Trivia * Much like when Mayor Goodway's pet chicken, Chickaletta, was exposed to the energy of a meteor fragment, Mayor Humdinger ended up getting a nasty side effect from it instead of getting super powers that one could control, much like the Mighty Pups, his kittens, his nephew, and Ladybird could. * Mayor Humdinger's "Mega Mayor" form was noticed by Red Hulk, Radioactive Man, General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Leader, and Abomination, who brought him into their company. He also gained attention from Thanos, most likely due to his purple skin. * Mayor Humdinger also, unknowingly, showed himself as a threat to both Catwoman and Catman, seeing as he captured different cats while in his "Mega Mayor" form. Especially Catman, seeing as Mayor Humdinger, unknowingly, stole the tigers he was going to capture and sell for auction on the black market while as the "Mega Mayor". Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Mayors Category:Males Category:Adults Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Not completely evil. Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant characters Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Rivals Category:Not completely evil Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Paw Patrol Villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains